Late at Night
by xKitty-Kura
Summary: Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., goes out for a walk at night and sees Jounouchi walking alone. His curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to follow him. Violence and Boy X Boy. If you don't like, DON'T READ!


**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Puppyshipping story! It's funny because it's my OTP xD No seriously, I LOVE this pairing! And I love Jou so much, I can pair him with anyone (he's my little whore…:P) but I love him with Kaiba the most! Anyways, onto the story! **

**Warning: This includes some violence, and boy x boy (yaoi!). If you are offended by this, LEAVE NOW. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did though, and then there would be a lot more yaoi and less card games. **

It was an ordinary day, Seto Kaiba coming home from a dull day at school, learning things he knew when he was only about ten. He walked straight to his room when he got home, to type and find out the status of his company, Kaiba Corp. His company wasn't in good shape, facing many problems that would take even _him _a while to sort out. After brutal hours of trying to save his company, Kaiba leaned back on his chair and rubbed his temples, sighing heavily to himself. He stayed in that position for a while; still sighing to himself, thinking about his company's struggling to stay in business.

"I need a break" Kaiba muttered under his breath. He looked outside; it was dark and only about ten o'clock, but still late enough for no one to walk the streets, so it would be very quiet and bare. The brunet slowly got up from his chair and gently put his laptop in his briefcase, which he locked in his closet. God forbid any moron even touched the damn thing. He put on his trench coat and walked out of his room, quietly slamming the door shut. Kaiba marched down the stairs, avoiding the maids franticly rushing up and down them.

"Where are you going, master Kaiba?" One asked him, watching him walk away from them. "I'm going out, I'll probably be back in an hour or so" Kaiba replied, not even stopping to face her. He continued walking, not looking back before ever so politely shutting the door. Kaiba walked out into the cold air, the harsh wind biting him slightly on his cheeks. But that didn't seem to stop him, he just walked on and on, not sure where he was going or even in which direction, but he wanted to take his mind off from his company, he wanted to be clear of stress. From the corner of his eye he thought he saw someone walking slowly on the other side of the street, so Kaiba turned his head to see none other than Jounouchi, walking by himself and looking lowly at the ground.

Kaiba stopped and watched Jounouchi still walking, his usual happy grin and the mischievous glint in his eyes washed away completely, and replaced with a sad and solemn expression. Kaiba watched him in interest, he wasn't just going to walk up to him and say '_Wow Jounouchi, long time no see! How's it going, buddy?'_

They weren't on friendly terms, they mostly yelled insults at each other whenever they saw one another, and had a lot of verbal and physical fights. Jounouchi turned a corner and for some strange and bizarre reason, Kaiba began to follow. Kaiba didn't know why, but Jounouchi always interested him. The fact he would put others in ahead of himself and had that fighting spirit he always used around Kaiba. So he continued to follow him, making his footsteps as quiet as possible and keeping a reasonable distance away from him. Jounouchi didn't realise the person following him, he looked as though he was lost in a series of thoughts. Kaiba noticed a large lump in the right side of his pocket, where Jounouchi's hand was, but it looked as if a bunch of money was just stuffed there.

_What's he doing with that money so late at night? And why are we walking in this part of town?_

Kaiba thought to himself. They were approaching the outskirts of Domino City, in the poor side where everywhere you turned you could see thugs, drug dealers and prostitutes walking in the night. The CEO should have turned back by now, but his curiosity was leading him, and he didn't want to go just yet. Jounouchi stopped after a few minutes of walking, staring at the old flat in front of him. Kaiba must have been dreaming, but he swore he saw the blonde boy's eyes quickly flash in fear, but it was probably just his eyes deceiving him, Jounouchi _always_ had a brave face. Jounouchi looked at the ground beneath him again, before breathing in and opening the wooden door to step inside. He shut it behind himself, so Kaiba only waited outside.

When Jounouchi set foot in the old house a smell of alcohol overthrew him, but he still walked forwards, as quietly as he could so he didn't make a sound. The loud noise of a glass bottle smashing to the ground made him stop dead in his tracks.

"What are ya doin' 'er?" A drunken voice shouted at him. There stood a man, wearing a greasy T-shirt and some old jeans and was standing in front of him. He looked a little bit like Jounouchi himself, with the messy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, but they were full of anger and hate.

"I…I was at work, and I had to work extra hours to get-" Jounouchi was cut off with a hand lazily slapping across his cheek.

"I don' care!" The man shouted, punching Jounouchi in the stomach, making him bend over in pain. Jounouchi coughed and a little splatter of blood came out, making him grimace a little. He slowly got up, only to be punched in the face and then pushed to a wall.

"Ya good for nothin'-!" The man punching him was clearly drunk, with his attacks being sloppy and uncoordinated. But Jounouchi wasn't fighting back, when he could have easily attacked with full force. Jounouchi took every punch, kick without even a small hint of fighting back, but remaining on the ground, using his arms as defence against the drunken man.

"Look at ya! Ya can't even fight back, ya coward!" He kicked Jounouchi in his sides, before stopping and forcefully pulling Jounouchi's arms back.

"Ya just like ya mother, a spineless human' that jus' runs away!" That comment hit Jounouchi hard. He was _nothing_ like his mother! She ruined his life, and took Shizuka away from him! He could take any hit or insult, but that comment was the breaking point.

"No!" He shouted, pushing the man off him and quickly running out of the door.

On the outside, Kaiba could only hear muffled voices and bumps from the walls, so he was just about to head back when he heard Jounouchi scream and jolt out of the house. Kaiba only had a few seconds to react before running after the blonde.

_Why is he so damn fast?_

Kaiba thought, still trying to keep up with him without bumping and bashing into lampposts, trashcans and small trees. Jounouchi finally stopped at an empty park, breathing in and out heavily before plopping down on an old swing. Jounouchi remained there, crying silently to himself and cursing under his breath.

"Stupid man, I could've knocked you out in an instant! And how dare you even mention that horrible-!"

"Hey, mutt" Kaiba decided to butt in, and he wanted to know what really happened back there.

Jounouchi froze; he held his breath and sniffled a bit before answering.

"Piss off Kaiba; I really don't want to talk to you right now"

Kaiba smirked, "So you're saying that sometimes you _do _want to talk to me?"

Jounouchi blushed a light pink. Good thing his back was turned and it was very dark so Kaiba couldn't see.

"Just…just leave me alone" Jounouchi still wouldn't face him, which annoyed Kaiba so he marched right up to him.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Kaiba yelled at him. Jounouchi didn't move or say anything, so Kaiba forcefully made the blonde face him.

Kaiba's eyes widened. It may have been dark, but he still saw dark bruises on his face and small teardrops prickling the corner of his eyes. Jounouchi turned and began to walk away from the brunet when Kaiba held onto his arm, tightly. Jounouchi winced since that is where the drunk kicked him, but still fought back.

"Let me go, Kaiba!" Jounouchi shouted, in muffled tone to stop him from crying.

"Why have you got bruises all over you, and why are you crying?" Kaiba didn't look like he wasn't leaving without answers.

Jounouchi struggled in Kaiba's grip, especially with the pain of the bruises all over his body.

"Tell me!" Kaiba demanded.

"I-I…uh…I got into a fight, I'm fine now" Jounouchi lied. He had never been a good liar, so he knew Kaiba wouldn't fall for it.

Kaiba growled, "Stop lying, I saw you go into a house and then run out here!"

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "You _followed _me?" He snapped.

"Forget about that, tell me the truth!" Kaiba looked deep into Jounouchi's honey-brown eyes, and Jounouchi looked into Kaiba icy-blue ones. He sighed, there really was no backing out now, and he had to tell him.

"It was my father…" Jounouchi whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear, but then ducked his head in embarrassment. Kaiba let go of Jounouchi, but wasn't leaving _just_ yet.

"So…your father did this to you?" Kaiba asked him.

"Yes" Jounouchi replied, still not moving his head from the ground.

"Why?" The brunet asked, trying to find out more.

"Because he is an alcoholic, and he was drunk"

"Why are you out so late?"

"I went to my job; I need money to pay for the rent…and the bills"

"If he was drunk, then why didn't you fight back? You could have knocked him out first punch"

Jounouchi finally looked up, staring in the eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Because I don't want to stoop as low as him, it's better to be a victim than an enemy of myself"

Kaiba looked into brown eyes to see them watering; tears about to flow any second. What Kaiba did next surprised and shocked Jounouchi, and even Kaiba himself. He fully embraced the blonde, squeezing him close to his chest. Jounouchi couldn't hold his tears any longer, so he let them go, wetting the CEO's trench coat and hugging him back.

They stayed like that for a while, Jounouchi crying his eyes out to the teenage billionaire, and Kaiba holding him close and letting him cry until there are no more tears left.

Both teens were silent, until Jounouchi broke away and looked at Kaiba once more.

"Well…uh…Thanks, I guess" Jounouchi began to walk away, before the brunet held onto his arm once more.

"K-Kaiba! Let go! I need to get back before-!" He was silenced by Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp., and someone that everyone thought hated Katsuya Jounouchi, was kissing him full on the mouth.

Jounouchi tried to pull away at first, but then kissing him with as much passion and emotion as Kaiba.

Kaiba's tongue then lunged into Jounouchi's mouth, which startled him at first, but then relaxed as his tongue explored his mouth. Kaiba then gently pulled away, panting slightly as he looked deeply into the chocolate orbs that are Jounouchi's eyes. Jounouchi smiled faintly and sat down on the damp grass below him. Kaiba then did the same, putting an arm around the blonde, who leaned against him.

They just sat there, staring at nothing in particular and enjoying the company of one another.

**Yay! My first Puppyshipping fic! I really hope I didn't slaughter it and made it really cheesy, but I'm just a sucker for fluff! : 3 I was feeling like a monster when I wrote the description of Jou's dad beating him up, but I guess I was keeping in the Puppyshipping tradition it's so short! (That's what she said xD) Only FOUR PAGES! But please review and tell me what you think, even flame me for all I care! I'm just happy you clicked on it in the first place!**

**Thanks guys! **


End file.
